The Fallout
by iluvaang1
Summary: Avatar Korra has fought equalists, a crazy bloodbender, and Amon who could take away the one thing that makes her so powerful, her bending. But Korra is about to face the ultimate challenge: the love triangle between Mako, Asami and her. Will she be able to gain Mako's love, or will Mako choose Asami because he is so confused about who he truly loves, read and find out...


**The Fallout**

Avatar Korra has recently been through a lot of sadness and drama. A few days ago she was captured by Tarlock, who turned out to be an evil Bloodbender. Tarlock would abuse his power to control people for his own selfish reasons. He took Korra captive and kept her locked away in a hopeless metal box.

Unexpectedly, Amon came right before Tarlock was about to take Korra even farther away from Republic City, where no one would ever find her and she would be imprisoned forever! I know Amon being there sounds bad, but this actually gave Korra the chance to escape. Amon was immune to Tarlock's Bloodbending powers, so Amon took away his bending and captured him.

Once Tarlock was helpless, Amon told his equalist minions to capture Korra too by electrocuting the metal box she was in. Fortunately, Korra heard his plan and though fast. She used her arm bracelet and wrapped it around the top metal bar of the box, being extremely careful not to make any contact with the now deadly electric metal.

Once the ruthless equalist stops electrocuting the box, Korra fakes being knocked out, than strikes a fierce Firebending blast, knocking out every equalist in sight. Korra fights hard and gets away, but she is weak. Sliding down the slippery, snowy slope of this unknown place she is in, Korra falls and bangs her head on a tree.

Fortunately, Korra's loyal Polar bear Dog, Naga, was tracking her down and found her just in time. Naga gets Korra back to Republic City safely. In Republic City Naga desperately whines for help. Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami are riding through the city on Oogi, Tenzin's loyal Bison. Instinctively, Mako hears Naga's whine and the gang finds Korra.

Everyone starts overwhelming Korra with questions, so Mako yells at them to give her some space. He carefully cradles her in his arms and gently sets her down in Oogi's saddle, reassuring her that she is safe now.

Once they are home and safe Mako, overprotectively, doesn't let anyone near Korra. He takes her to her bed and lets her sleep; watching her, protecting her. Mako has feelings for Korra; he is just confused because he thinks he loves his girlfriend Asami.

Asami, being the very suspicious girlfriend she is, comes into Korra's room where she is sleeping. Mako is sitting by Korra's bedside, mourning over everything she has been through.

Asami whispers quietly, not wanting to wake her friend. "Mako, I have to talk to you."

Mako snaps out of his protective guarding Trans and whispers. "Oh Asami, I didn't even notice you come in. Alright, let's talk, but quietly."

Asami is feeling very jealous inside, all Mako ever does now is look after Korra. It's as if she doesn't even exist anymore.

Asami replies, slightly raising her voice. "No Mako, not in here, I need to talk to you in private, now."

Mako looks at her angrily, worrying that her slightly raised voice will wake Korra. "Asami, be quiet. Can't this wait until later?"

Asami gets even more jealous and impulsively yells. "No Mako, this can't wait, get out of Korra's room and come talk to me right now!"

Mako stares at Asami angrily, than quickly looks back at Korra worried. Korra is awake and very startled and confused. Asami feels bad for waking Korra, but Mako was just being so unreasonable lately, she needed to say something.

Korra asks disoriented and confused. "Mako, Asami; what is going on?"

Mako apologizes. "I'm sorry for waking you up Korra; Asami just came in and started yelling at me for no reason!"

Asami gets really angry now, she yells letting all her feelings out. "Mako you are unbelievable! Korra is fine, I'm the one you should be worried about, I'm your girlfriend and you have been neglecting me. It's like you don't even know I exist anymore."

Korra feels bad for coming between their relationship, but at the same time, she loves Mako too and if they broke up, she'd have a shot at him.

Mako looks at Asami with guilt in his eyes, he knows she's right. All he has been doing the last few days is taking care of Korra, but Mako knows deep down why, because he loves Korra; but he also thinks he loves Asami, so right now Mako is caught at the crossroads.

Mako replies feeling conflicted. "Asami, I'm sorry, I just—I care about Korra and she has been through a lot. I just feel… I need to protect her."

Saying this, he puts his hand on Korra's and smiles at her. Korra blushes, feeling loved. Mako and Korra stare into each other's eyes lovingly, Asami knows they are in love and is just standing there awkwardly, feeling extremely jealous.

Asami yells with extreme sadness in her voice. "Fine Mako, if you want Korra, our relationship is over!"

With that, Asami leaves the room in anger, slamming the door on her way out. The loudness gives Korra a bad headache, but she doesn't let the pain show. If she shows Mako that Asami hurt her in any way, he would never apologize to Asami.

Korra wants them to break-up because she wants to be with Mako, but Asami is her friend and she doesn't want to hurt her.

Mako yells out to Asami, feeling even worse. "Asami, wait!"

Korra says, caring about her friend, but closing her eyes because she is feeling extreme pain in her head. "Mako, go fix things with Asami please."

Mako notices that Korra is in pain and asks concerned. "Korra, what's wrong, are you feeling ok?"

Korra replies feeling dizzy, but trying to hide it. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just go to Asami."

Mako gets even more protective and says this as if he doesn't even know who Asami is. "Asami doesn't matter Korra, tell me what's wrong because you are obviously in pain."

Korra doesn't want Asami being hurt because of her, so she sits up without even thinking and says, angry with Mako. "Fine, if you don't go apologize to Asami, I will."

Mako tries to grab onto Korra who is slowly wobbling toward the door, but she pushes him away. Mako feels really bad, he wants to help Korra with her pain, but she won't let him and every time he tries to help her walk, she weakly pushes him away.

Mako says, extremely worried. "Korra; let me help you!"

Korra is half way across her room when she falls to the ground, blacking out. Mako catches her before she hits her head on the floor, which would make her injuries even worse.

Mako holds the unconscious Korra in his arms protectively. Worried, he feels her pulse which is still there, but very weak.

Mako hugs Korra tightly says, angry with himself. "Why did I let you leave your bed when you are still so hurt and vulnerable? I'm so sorry Korra."

Suddenly, the door opens. Bolin comes in and see's Korra on the floor in Mako's arms. Bolin is shocked at this sight, thinking the worst has happened.

Bolin runs up to them and asks worried. "Whoa! What happened in here? Is Korra ok?"

Mako replies angrily, explaining everything to Bolin. "No, I don't think so Bolin, her pulse is weak… Asami came in here, woke her up, and started fighting with me, which made Korra feel bad for her. Korra wanted to help Asami, so she tried to get out of bed, but fainted because she got up too fast. This is all Asami's fault!"

Bolin looks at Korra worried, then back at Mako with disappointment. "Well, you have been being really mean to Asami lately…"

Mako knows deep down that this is true, but all he cares about is Korra and protecting her. He doesn't want to think about anything else right now, especially not Asami and his broken relationship with her. It's just too much to deal with.

Mako replies sadly. "I know Bolin. But all I can think about is Korra, she has been through a lot and I care about her."

Bolin can see how much his brother loves Korra, but at the same time, he feels bad for Asami. She really likes Mako and he has been treating her like she's invisible.

Bolin says kindly, trying to fix things. "Look, let's just put Korra in her bed and let her rest. It's ok to leave her alone for a while Mako, you have to talk to Asami."

Mako disagrees with Bolin, thinking of the worse things that could happen if he left Korra alone. "What if Korra wakes up and she tries to get up again, than faints, hits her head and gets even more injured or worse!"

Bolin can tell that Mako is exhausted from worrying about Korra so much and needs to sleep, so caring about his brother he says considerately. "Tell you what; I'll watch Korra while you talk to Asami and then you take a nap, ok bro?"

Mako looks at Korra, than back at his brother who he's known his whole life and trusts deeply. "Alright Bolin, but wake me up in a half hour, an hour tops; promise."

Bolin promised, so Mako gently puts Korra in her bed and checks her pulse one last time. He can feel that she is getting stronger; all she needs is rest and time to heal.

Mako slowly and cautiously leaves the room looking back one last time while Bolin takes his place in his chair by Korra's bedside, waving goodbye and giving Mako a reassuring smile. Mako trusts Bolin, even though he can be a goofball sometimes, Bolin cares about his friends and won't let anything happen to Korra.

Gently closing the door, Mako starts walking toward Asami's room to fix things. The walk gives him time to think of what he is going to say, but once he gets to her room and the moment is here, Mako feels an uncomfortable tightness in his stomach; feeling nervous about talking to Asami, about Korra, about everything…

Without thinking, Mako knocks on Asami's door and says right out. "Asami, I'm sorry, please open the door and let's talk."

Asami opens the door a crack "What do you want Mako?"

Mako can tell she has been hurt by the sound of her voice.

Mako replies, feeling guilty. "Asami, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting. You really don't deserve to be treated this way and I'm sorry for being around Korra all the time, it's just she's been through a lot, but I have to remember that you've been through a lot too and that I need to be there for you too. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry…"

Mako's little apology is kind, but not nearly as caring as the way he talks to Korra. He has feelings for Asami, but she is more like a good friend. Korra is his true love, his other half, the yin to his yang and he knows this and feels it.

Asami opens the door all the way, comes out of her room and kisses Mako. Mako kisses her back, but feels nothing. Nothing compared to how he felt kissing Korra…

After they kiss Asami smiles at him and says considerately. "Now go get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Mako smiles, but feels this hunger inside, this wanting. He loves Korra and he knows it now. Being so tired and lost in thought, he can't deny his feelings for Korra.

He replies, trying to keep his cool. "Alright, I'll get some Kor—I mean sleep! Night Asami."

Asami is suspicious at what he just said, but seeing how tired he is, she lets Mako leave. "Night Mako, sleep well."

Mako walks back to the boys' side of Air Temple Island. The walk seems like it takes a whole day the way Mako feels.

Finally after what seems like days, he is in his room. He collapses on his bed and immediately falls asleep in a wink, dreaming about Korra all through the night with a smile on his face.

The next morning everyone is awake and eating breakfast together, except for Mako who is still asleep, he was exhausted from worrying about Korra so much it's no surprise he is so tired.

Even though everyone doesn't go to as drastic measures of protecting Korra like Mako does, they still care about her.

Concerned, Asami asks. "So Korra, how are you doing?"

Korra doesn't know how to reply, Asami was just fighting with Mako the other night. She wonders if Mako apologized because Asami seems to be in a much better mood.

Korra replies smiling. "I'm doing a lot better Asami, thanks."

Korra doesn't want to remind Asami about last night, which is still a blur to her. She remembers trying to get out of bed and walk to the door, so she could talk to Asami and ask what was wrong and why Mako and her were fighting. After that she doesn't remember a thing, everything went black…

Suddenly, Mako comes in. He sits by Korra immediately, not even noticing Asami. Asami just stares at him with a jealous glare.

Mako asks worried. "Korra, are you feeling ok?"

Korra replies, trying to calm Mako down. "I'm fine, don't worry so much."

Mako nods with a sigh of relief, than says. "I'm sorry, it's just I was asleep longer than I thought. Bolin was supposed to wake me up!"

Bolin looks up hearing his name asks with a mouth full of food. "What? Who said my name?"

Mako replies angrily. "Bolin, you were supposed to wake me up after an hour, so I could make sure Korra was ok."

Surprised by his brother's reaction; Bolin replies. "Whoa! Sorry to make you mad bro, but Korra was fine. She was just sleeping and I figured you needed some sleep, so I let you sleep too."

Korra started to feel slightly uncomfortable at this news of Mako watching her while she slept, but at the same time, it made her blush. He really does care about her, in a creepy, very protective way, but at least she knows he has feelings for her.

Korra asks with a slight grin. "So Mako, you watch me when I sleep?"

Mako blushes like crazy and says embarrassed. "No! I—I was just—well you were hurt—I was just making sure you were ok!"

Asami jumps into the conversation, obviously jealous. "Mako, it obviously doesn't take constant watching all night just to make sure she is ok."

Mako replies, finally noticing Asami. "Asami, please just stay out of this."

Asami stands up and pounds on the table, yelling angrily. "No Mako, I won't stay out of this! This is our relationship, if you can even call us friends!"

The tenseness of the moment makes everyone at the table silent.

Suddenly, Ikki asks confused. "What's going on? Are you two going to break up? Is Korra going to be with Mako?"

Tenzin stops her and says embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Kids let's leave and let them work this out."

Tenzin gets up and so does everyone at the table except for Asami, Mako and Korra. On their way out Bolin is sure to take the rest of his food with him, Ikki is continuously is asking her dad questions, and Jinora asks her mother if she could stay to see what happens, but obviously, respecting their privacy, Pema says no.

Once everyone is gone Mako just stares at Asami, not believing her behavior recently. Asami is staring back, angrily waiting for an answer. Korra just sits their awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Korra breaks the silence. "Ok you guys, what's going on with you two? I haven't been…around for a while, so I want to know."

Letting her anger take control of her, Asami replies. "Korra, if you haven't noticed, Mako loves you! He worries about you constantly and is always with you. I don't see how we are even friends anymore when he doesn't even know I exist."

From exhaustion and confusion, Mako doesn't know what to do anymore, so he just bursts out, not even meaning what he says. "Asami you are completely wrong, I don't love Korra!"

Hearing this Korra's heart feels like it just split in two. She thought she had a chance with Mako, now that Asami and him were growing apart. Unfortunately, it was just an impossible dream. Tears stream down Korra's face and she turns around, hiding herself in shame.

Mako notices Korra crying and asks concerned. "Korra, are you ok?"

In that moment, Asami realized that Korra loves Mako too; she didn't have any intention of hurting Korra. She was just so mad at Mako that her jealousy and anger got the best of her.

Korra doesn't want to deal with Mako right now; she can't tell him she loves him if he doesn't feel the same way. Not knowing what to say, Korra pushes Mako and runs away.

Mako yells after her, but she doesn't listen.

Mako looks at Asami with extreme anger. "Look what you've done! Korra is still hurt and now she's going to hurt herself more!"

Asami tries to apologize. "Mako, I'm sorry."

Mako doesn't accept her apology. "Asami just leave. You're making everything worse."

With that, Mako leaves the room. Calling Korra's name frantically once he gets outside.

This makes Asami feel guilty inside, she thinks: _Mako loves Korra and she loves him back and if they were meant to be together, I can't stop true love._

Asami also doesn't want to hurt Korra. Something changes inside Asami as she slowly starts to accept their relationship, but it's going to be hard for her since she cares about Mako so much.

Korra is running away, her vision is blurred by tears. She has been through a lot in the past few days, but this love thing is pretty powerful. Being wounded physically is one thing, but when the one you love doesn't love you back, you're wounded inside your heart and it's the most painful thing you can go through.

Korra starts to feel weak, she remembers that she is hurt and sits down for a minute, catching her breath.

Suddenly, she hears Mako in the distance. "Korra!"

Korra looks behind her and notices that Mako is running up to her. She can't let him see her like this, what would she tell him? Panicking, Korra gets up and tries to run, but falls to the ground, making the pain even worse.

Once Mako catches up with her, he picks her up and asks if she's ok.

Korra replies angrily, trying to squirm out of Mako's arms. "I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

Mako puts Korra down, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Korra just sits there, knowing that if she tried to run again, it would hurt, badly.

Mako says concerned, but patient. "Korra, if you want to talk, I'm here."

Korra faces Mako looking into his eyes.

Korra gets right to the point, desperately wanting to know the truth. "Alright, let's talk. Mako…Do you love me?"

Mako is surprised by her question, he thought she was afraid of all the dramatic moments with she has been through and that is why she was crying. But knowing that he was the one that was truly hurting her is making him feel so guilty inside. Thinking of himself being just as bad as Tarlock, or even Amon…

Mako decides he is going to let Korra know the truth this time, thinking she doesn't deserve anything less and that he cannot deny his feelings for her anymore.

Suddenly, Mako leans in and kisses Korra passionately. At first Korra is surprised, but once she realizes what's happening she happily gives into the kiss and it feels amazing. Sparks fly as the two lovers kiss, the sun is just rising and the moment is perfect. It's as if they were made for each other, living for this one moment.

Feeling so in love, they both want the kiss to last forever, but all good things have to come to an end. Plus they have to breathe.

They stop kissing and are both gasping for air, but smiling while they do.

Korra says the only word she could think of to describe that perfect kiss with. "Wow…"

Mako replies with a loving smile on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

Korra playfully punches Mako in the arm. "Yes, so you do love me. Well, I love you too Mako."

Mako replies, stroking Korra's hair lovingly. "Korra, I love you so much. I still can't believe I said I didn't. I'm so sorry for that, I was just angry with Asami."

Now that Mako brings up Asami, Korra starts to feel bad. She loves the thought of being with Mako, but Asami is her friend and she doesn't want to hurt her.

Korra says, making up her mind. "Mako, we have to tell Asami; about us."

Mako is uncomfortable about the thought, but he knows he can't hide the truth now; he loves Korra and can't keep his feelings for her locked away anymore.

They both agree to go tell Asami. Walking back, Korra starts to feel dizzy again, clutching her stomach in pain.

Mako asks nervous. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra replies trying to be brave, not wanting to show one sign of weakness. "I'm fine, I just need to walk this off."

Mako knows she is just trying to be the brave Avatar she is, so he tells her. "Korra, everyone needs help sometimes, even the all-powerful Avatar. Asking for help when you need it makes you brave because you are able to admit that you are afraid."

Korra smiles, knowing that Mako was right; she needed to admit her feelings to others more if she really wanted to feel better about herself.

Korra asks, holding out her arms. "Carry me please?"

Mako gladly cradles Korra in his arms. Korra feels relief that she doesn't have to hide her pain anymore. Giving into her feelings and asking for help surprisingly makes her feel even stronger, even though she thought she would feel weaker, it's the exact opposite. Being able to admit you need help and facing your fears is the bravest you can be.

Once Korra and Mako get back to the dining room, everyone is there except for Asami.

Tenzin asks worried, noticing Korra being carried. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra replies smiling at Mako. "I'm doing much better because of Mako."

Mako smiles back lovingly.

Everyone at the table looks at each other smiling, knowing that it's finally happened, the two lovers finally figured out they love each other.

Confused Ikki asks. "So, are you two together now?"

Jinora replies; annoyed with her sister, but intrigued by this romance. "Of course their together, you can just tell by the way they are looking into each other's eyes, so romantic!"

Pema says laughing. "Alright girls, let's let Korra and Mako tell us."

Mako replies happily. "It's true; I'm in love with Korra."

Korra jumps in blushing. "And I love Mako."

With that they kiss, making everyone at the table go 'Awwwwww', especially Jinora who is watching her fantasy world of romance books come to life.

Once they stop kissing Meelo asks. "So does this mean that the beautiful Asami is available?"

Suddenly, Korra and Mako look at each other shocked, remembering why they came back to the dining room, for Asami, to tell her the truth that they are in love.

Mako asks concerned, remembering the last thing he said to Asami was to leave. "Wait, where is Asami?"

Everyone at the table shrugs, not knowing, except for Bolin who admits out of guilt. "She left. Believe me bro I tried to stop her, but she just took her car and drove away. I'm sorry."

Mako says, guilty. "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who told Asami to leave…"

Everyone at the table looks shocked. Korra doesn't believe this, how could Mako be so heartless. Out of anger and disappointment, she unexpectedly jumps out of his arms, not able to catch her balance and falls to the ground, once again in pain.

Shocked at what Korra just did, Mako tries to help her up, thinking she fell, but he was wrong.

Korra says angrily. "Mako, how could you tell Asami to leave? She was so heartbroken and you just…you hurt her, no wonder she ran away."

Mako starts to feel even guiltier, things were going great with Korra and him just a few moments ago and now she is trying to get away from him again because of his mistake. Also, Asami left, he can never forgive himself for telling her to leave.

Mako says apologizing. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt Asami, it's just I'm exhausted and I didn't know what I was saying."

Korra thinks this is a lame excuse, if Mako wants to be her boyfriend than he has to know that words are powerful and they can hurt people.

Korra looks at Mako with disappointment; Mako puts his hand on Korra's shoulder, he has this look in his eyes, begging for her to forgive him.

Korra says getting up off the ground weakly. "I'm going to find Asami."

Mako says worried. "No Korra, you're still hurt and there are equalists everywhere in the city. You have to be smart about this, besides this is my mistake I have to fix it."

Tenzin jumps in. "He's right Korra, you are still wounded and you have to rest. Plus you'll be an open target for those equalists. Let Mako get Asami."

Korra nods, knowing resting is the right thing to do. She doesn't like being patient, but she realizes that is what she has to do or she will never get better.

Korra sits down arms crossed and angry. She really doesn't want to wait around while her friend is out there in the dangerous city confused and hurt.

Mako says caring. "Thank you Korra, I'll be right back."

Mako tries to hug Korra goodbye, in case he gets into trouble in the city, but once again anger takes over and Korra pushes him away. Mako accepts her decision, but he really wishes he could have hugged her one last time, in case this was the last time. You never know what can happen in a dangerous place like Republic City with a crazy madman out there.

Mako looks back at Korra one last time with sadness, she just looks away. Once Mako is gone, Korra looks back at the door, with tears in her eyes, now worried about him.

Bolin notices Korra's in distress, so being the caring friend he is he says. "Don't worry Korra; everything's going to be alright."

With that Korra gets up and says exhausted. "I'm going to my room to rest."

Lin replies suspicious, knowing she was just like Korra when she was young. "Now Korra, don't even think about sneaking out and going to the city, it's a bad idea. Trust me I know what you are going through; just make the right decision ok?"

Korra was surprised, that is exactly what she was thinking of doing! Korra thinks, confused: _how did Lin know that?_

But Korra has to play this out and act calm, so no one's suspicious. "Okay, I promise I won't go, thanks Lin."

With that Korra slowly walks to her room, shuts the door and lies in bed, thinking of what she is going to do next.

Once Mako is in the city, he is looking for Asami, but the only person he can think about is Korra; he feels so guilty for letting her down.

Mako thinks: _now she probably thinks of me as this cruel, heartless monster that just completely ignores and then tells my girlfriends to leave when I don't love them anymore… _

Suddenly, Mako notices a car coming toward him in the distance. He squints to see who it is. Once he recognized the car he knew the driver, it's Asami. Without thinking, Mako just stands in the middle of the road waiting for her to come to him and fix this mess so he could get back to Korra.

Asami notices Mako standing in the middle of the road, not moving and pounds on the breaks, but it would be too late, she was going to hit him!

Being the caring person she is, she turns the car to the right and fiercely hits a pole. Mako snaps out of his thoughts and finally notices what happened.

Mako runs up to car, which was slightly bent in the front and asks Asami worried. "Asami, I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Asami replies still angry with him. "I'm fine. I've been in worse accidents then just hitting a pole."

Mako remembers, she's a race car driver and she's been in accidents where the cars were on fire, so to her this is nothing. Mako feels extreme relief while he watches Asami get out of the car completely unharmed.

Asami asks confused and angry. "Well what do you want?"

Mako replies apologetically. "Asami, I just want you to know that I'm sorry, again…I never meant to tell hurt you or make you feel like you had to leave. I was just exhausted and didn't know what I was saying. I care about you Asami and I don't know what I'd do if you go hurt. I'm sorry, can you forgive me because I know I'll never be able to forgive myself for this."

Asami looks at Mako and can see in his eyes that he is truly sorry, begging for her forgiveness.

Asami gets closer to Mako and says. "I forgive you."

Mako smiles and does a big sigh of relief. "Thank you Asami, now let's go home."

Asami nods, but just as Mako is about to leave she pulls him in and kisses him, thinking they are still together. Mako gets really confused and pulls away from the kiss, knowing that he loves Korra and that no other kiss from another girl will feel as amazing as kissing Korra.

Asami asks confused. "Mako what's wrong?"

Mako replies, trying to explain this in the nicest way. "Asami, I'm in love with Korra. We kind of got together while you were gone…"

The hope in Asami's eyes turns to darkness, as she says. "Oh…"

Mako starts to feel bad again; he really does care about Asami, but more like a good friend. He now realizes that Korra is the one he loves, he can't deny that anymore.

Mako says, trying to explain his feelings. "Asami, I'm sorry. It's just whenever I look into Korra's eyes there is this connection, we were meant for each other."

Asami replies sadly. "I know you love her Mako, I can see it. It's just, hard for me to accept because I care about you so much."

Mako replies kindly. "I still care about you Asami, and I really hope we can still be great friends."

Asami smiles a little, thinking at least Mako still cares about her. "Sure, let's be friends."

They shake hands and smile at each other. Mako realizes that he does have a place for Asami in his heart, as a great friend. So it was not a mistake when fate made them collide, literally.

Suddenly, Asami see's Korra running up to them behind Mako. She notices that Korra is trying to move fast, but is still very hurt and struggling.

Asami says worried. "Oh my gosh, Korra are you ok?"

Hearing her name, Mako turns around immediately and notices Korra, who can barely stand; he has seen this look before… She is going to blackout again!

Mako runs up to Korra frantically. "Korra hold on!"

Korra can see Mako coming to help her, but her vision is blurring quickly. Korra starts falling to the ground. Mako Firebends behind him to get to her faster, but he is too late. Korra hits the cold, hard ground headfirst.

Mako finally gets to Korra, who is face down on the ground. Mako cradles her in his arms and notices that her head has a nasty cut on it and is bleeding a lot. Asami finally catches up to them and is shocked at the sight of Korra.

Mako yells panicking. "Asami, we have to get Korra to a hospital fast!"

Asami runs back to her car as fast as she can and tries to get it started. Thankfully it's not damaged that bad, so she can get it running.

Asami drives up to Mako and Korra and says, determined to help Korra. "Get in; I know where the nearest hospital is."

Mako carefully gets in the car, and as Asami drives he looks for something, anything that he can use to stop the bleeding. Mako notices that the only thing he can use is his scarf. He loves Korra so much he doesn't even think twice about this scarf being the only thing he has left of his parents. He doesn't want to lose someone he loves again, so Mako takes the scarf off and wraps it around Korra's head, which helped slow down the bleeding.

Feeling Korra's pulse, Mako worries that they won't make it in time and asks worried. "Asami, are we there yet?"

Asami replies relieved to see the hospital around the corner. "Yes were here, get out and run inside!"

Mako notices the hospital too and runs as fast as he can, cradling Korra in his arms protectively.

Mako bursts through the doors and yells for help. "Avatar Korra needs help, please!"

The doctors don't hesitate and get Korra on a stretcher, quickly wheeling her into a hospital room. Mako follows, not trusting anyone in this city alone with Korra.

Once they get Korra in the room they place her in the bed and remove Mako's scarf, which is now covered in blood. The doctors just throw it away, not knowing its important, but Mako doesn't care he just wants Korra to be ok.

The doctors wipe all the blood away and then bring the healers in. The healers are experts, so Mako knows Korra is in good hands. Mako watches the heart rate monitor carefully and notices that Korra's heart rate is slowly going up and getting stronger. Looking back at Korra he notices that her cut is slowly getting smaller too. The more the healers work their magic the healthier Korra gets. Mako smiles at this thought and can't wait to see Korra healthy and smiling again.

It's the morning of the next day and Korra is in her bed, still asleep. Mako is by her bedside, waiting patiently for her to wake up and explain everything to her, like how he told Asami he's sorry and that she accepted his apology and now they are good friends. That news will make Korra feel better and then their relationship can continue.

Suddenly, Korra starts to move, grunting in pain.

Mako goes up to her and says holding her hand. "Korra, it's ok, you're safe, and everything is going to be ok."

Korra slowly opens her eyes, seeing Mako in front of her smiling. She looks around and noticed she wasn't home.

Korra asks really confused. "Where are we Mako?"

Mako replies calmly. "We are in a hospital Korra; you fainted again and hit your head pretty hard."

Korra feels the painful spot on her head and notices her cut, which is now stitched up.

Korra says grabbing her head in pain. "Oh, so that's why my head hurts so bad…"

Mako replies worried. "Korra if your head hurts, I can get the healers in here right now."

Korra stops him. "No, I want to know what happened with you and Asami."

Mako doesn't want her to be in pain, but she came all the way to Republic City to find out what happened and almost got killed because of it, so Mako figures she needs to know.

Mako says calmly. "Ok, well I apologized to Asami with the most heartfelt apology I could ever think of. She forgave me and now we are just friends. She also knows that you and I are together now and she is ok with it."

Korra is glad to hear this, but doesn't think Mako totally learned his lesson about how powerful words can be, so she wants to mess with him a little bit.

She says, acting like she forgot everything. "Wait we're together, like a couple?"

Mako replies worried. "Yes Korra we are, don't you remember?"

Korra replies, taking the joke even further. "I don't. Wait, who are you?"

Mako starts freaking out and paces around the room. He really doesn't want Korra to forget everything. He loves her just the way she is and he wants her to remember all the great times they had together because he knows he will never forget.

Korra notices that he's had enough, so she says laughing. "Mako calm down, I was just teaching you a lesson about how words can hurt and it worked. I know who you are, and I know were together too."

Mako replies angrily. "That's not funny Korra, never do that again! You really had me worried there."

Korra says smiling, knowing that Mako could never be angry with her for long. "Oh, you know you love me."

Mako replies, weak, not able to resist that beautiful smile. "I do love you Korra."

Mako walks up to Korra's bedside and kisses her gently, holding her like she is a fragile vase, not wanting to break her. Korra kisses him back, but harder and with more passion, never wanting to stop, never wanting to let go of this feeling.

Once they stop kissing, Korra says happily, feeling so much better. "I love you too."

Mako asks wondering. "So are you feeling ok?"

Korra replies, happier than she has ever been. "Never been better and it's all because you finally figured out you love me."

Mako smiles, but Korra notices something different about him; she thinks for a moment and then notices that Mako wasn't wearing his scarf!

Korra asks confused. "Mako, where is your scarf?"

Mako forgot all about that for a while being so worried, but so in love with Korra at the same time. She takes him into this world where everything's either perfect, when they are kissing, or the end of the world, when she's hurt.

Mako replies sadly. "I had to use it to stop the bleeding cut on your head. Its gone now…"

Korra starts to feel guilty; she knows how much that scarf meant to him. It was the only memory he had left of his dead parents and she took it away, all because she was careless and had to go to Republic City and find out what was happening between Asami and Mako. Korra realizes, Lin was right; she should have just stayed home and let Mako handle it, than this would have never happened.

Korra says apologetically, crying. "I'm so sorry Mako, I really am! I should have listened to you, I should have never left my room, I'm sorry."

Mako replies calming her down, gently wiping the tears that are falling down her face. "Hey, it's ok Korra. None of this is your fault, things happen for a reason and I don't care about that stupid scarf anyway, I care that you're safe and alive."

Korra replies amazed. "You really do love me…"

Mako says stroking her hair. "Yes, I do, more than anything in the world."

With that, the lovers kiss again, but this kiss is different. In this kiss they are passionately reassuring each other that everything was going to be alright, as long as they were together. They would do anything for one another.

They are inseparable, meant for each other, brought together by destiny, and irrevocably in love.


End file.
